1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game program and a game apparatus, and in particular to a game program and a game apparatus for providing a video game in which, for example, a player character operable by a player and a plurality of non-player characters operable by a computer appear.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there are video games in which a parameter of a non-player character (NPC) is changeable based on an input operation performed by a player (for example, patent document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No 2001-46734).
Patent document 1 discloses a technology for changing a parameter representing a personality of a player character in accordance with an input operation performed by the player, and also changing a parameter representing a personality of a non-player character in accordance with the parameter representing the personality of the player character. This technology simulates, in the game world, an event that a person's personality influences the personality of another person mingling with that person as in the real world.
In patent document 1, the personality of only one non-player character can be changed at a time in accordance with a change in the personality of the player character. However, in the real world, people do not always influence one to one. One person may influence a plurality of people at the same time, and how much these people are influenced depends on each individual. How the people are influenced also depends on whether each individual is close to or far from the influencing person.